1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a monitor support device, more particularly to a monitor support device that can support a plurality of monitors thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Operating system software generally has a function of supporting multiple monitors. When using the operating system software with multiple monitors, these monitors are placed adjacent to each other in front of a user. However, if the user changes his position and each of these monitors is supported individually on a monitor stand, the user has to adjust the positions or orientations of the monitors separately, which is time-consuming and inconvenient.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional monitor support device 9 includes a base 91, an upright rod 92 projecting upwardly from the base 91, a support arm 93 pivotable about the upright rod 92, and a pair of monitor engaging members 94. The support arm 93 is formed with a pair of horizontal slots 931 at opposite parts thereof with respect to the upright rod 92. Each of the monitor engaging members 94 engages slidably a respective one of the horizontal slots 931, and has a sliding part 941 extending slidably through the respective one of the horizontal slots 931, and a rotatable part 942 connected to and rotatable relative to the sliding part 941 and adapted for mounting a monitor 8 thereon. In use, the user can adjust the positions and orientations of the monitors 8 simultaneously by rotating the support arm 93 about the upright rod 92. Moreover, the user can rotate the rotatable part 942 of one of the monitor engaging members 94 to adjust the orientation of the monitor 8 mounted thereon relative to that of the monitor 8 mounted on the other one of the monitor engaging members 94.